The new cultivar was discovered as a result of a planned breeding program directed by the inventor, Marie-France Doll a citizen of France. Seed was bulk collected in 2001 from unpatented, unnamed plants of Hydrangea serrata and Hydrangea macrophylla and subsequently planted. Due to the bulk seed collection, exact parents are unknown. The new variety was discovered as a seedling in 2004, by the inventor in a non commercial outdoor production area in La Foret Fouesnant, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DOLKIS’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in 2004, at a research nursery in Angers, France. ‘DOLKIS’ was first commercially available in 2010. Multiple generations have since been produced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.